Príncipe de la Oscuridad
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: He intentado descubrir cuál es el propósito de mi existencia desde que estuve consciente, y cuando por fin creí encontrarlo, cuando por fin estaba en paz, todo cambió. Veo todo claro ahora. Maria no importa ya. Mi verdadero propósito es convertirme en lo que siempre fui... un arma... [Fic participante en la Actividad de Septiembre "Yo Opto por el Mal" del foro Esmeralda Madre]


**Príncipe de la Oscuridad**

 **[Fic participante en la actividad de Septiembre "Yo opto por el Mal " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]**

No sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, y en cierta manera, no le concernía. Ya no importaba.

Estaba muerto, y era consciente de ello.

Murió tras la destrucción de Dark Oak, él lo sintió.

Sintió como su vida se desvanecía, acababa…

Vio su vida pasar por sus ojos, vio a Maria…

Y vio como por fin, después de perder sus memorias después de la explosión del Biolizard, como todo volvía a él…

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin se sentía en paz…

Y deseaba seguir así, por toda la eternidad.

La muerte no era lo que se imaginaba.

Pensaba que sentiría un dolor eterno, que lo torturaría por el resto de la perpetuidad, o que simplemente dormiría para siempre, sin estar consciente de su alrededor.

Pero no era así.

No veía nada más que oscuridad, pero podía razonar, pensar, y sobre todo sentir…

Sentía el frío, un frío tan crudo que parecía pelar su piel, pero se había sentido peor.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda sobre su estado…

¿De verdad estaba muerto…?

¿De verdad… todo había acabado?

Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Maria, conocerla mejor, y volverse su amigo otra vez, desde esta otra vida, iniciando a partir de cero. Pero supongo que ahora se sentía decepcionado.

Al menos había hecho algo bien. Le salvó la vida a Sonic, y ahora tanto la Tierra como su mundo podrían ser protegidos por el erizo azul.

Consiguió hacer algo bien.

Compensó su deseo de venganza de alguna forma. Sí, causó daños cuando intentó activar el Cañón Eclipse, y en vez de eso liberó al Biolizard, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Además de una luna semi destruida, nada más.

La guerra contra los Metarex tampoco fue muy agradable para su memoria. Al principio, estuvo en contra de Sonic, e incluso intentó asesinar a Cosmo pensando que se trataba de una espía de los Metarex, y aunque en realidad lo era, trabajaba para ellos en forma inconsciente…

Estuvo a punto de acabar con alguien inocente, que al final, los salvó a todos, sacrificando su propia vida…

En ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar a Maria…

Todo terminó bien, y la historia acabó. Él terminó muerto, como debería, y todos los demás permanecerían a salvo por el resto de sus vidas, si es que defender al planeta de un científico loco con un ejército de robots se podía decir "a salvo".

Pero todavía había algo que lo impacientaba…

Lo atormentaba.

¿Por qué sentía que este no era el final?

¿Por qué sentía que iba a ser obligado a hacer algo mucho peor que todo lo que ya había hecho?

O mucho peor… ¿Por qué sentía que él mismo iba a hacerlo por su propia voluntad?

¿Por qué sentía… que no conocía toda la verdad sobre él… sobre su creación…?

¿Qué ocultó Gerald, que nadie más descubrió…?

 **Estaba por averiguarlo.**

Una luz lo cegó, para su total sorpresa. Era como si hubiera estado en una especie de trance por mucho tiempo… quizás por meses, o algo más. Vio varias luces que lo iluminaban. Como intuía, se encontraba en un espacio completamente oscuro, sin una sola luz a la vista, y el frío era increíblemente intenso.

Tardó unos minutos en comprender su ubicación…

El espacio…

En algún pinto tan recóndito en el universo que ni siquiera había estrellas alrededor, por más imposible que pareciera.

Pero su principal atención fue captada por las poderosas luces que se acercaban poco a poco hacia él.

Tan cegadoras se tornaron que al final, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, y esperar a averiguar de qué se trataba…

Una vez las luces lo abordaron, los sonidos metálicos de una escotilla abriéndose le hizo entender que se trataban de una especie de naves, que, como una silenciosa flota, se desplazaban a lo largo de la galaxia.

No se molestó en pensar cómo había sobrevivido, pues su cuerpo debió ser desintegrado por la explosión de Dark Oak, pero, por el momento, iba a concentrarse en lo que sucedería, que iba a cambiar por completo sus propósitos a unos mucho más oscuros…

Abrió los ojos para descubrir que se encontraba en una especie de habitación oscura, con extrañas máquinas de donde emergían corrientes de energía rojiza y sombría.

–Shadow… –Le llamó una voz oscura, una silueta que surgía de las penumbras como una sombra. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo… –Con solo verlo a los ojos, sintió un pinchazo en su alma, que le hizo retroceder.

Entonces, lo supo.

–¿Eres…? –Se negaba a creerlo, pero así era. Ese ser… ese monstruo…

Fue quien lo inició todo.

–Así es, Shadow. Soy yo… –El oscuro ente se acercó levitando, con su tenebroso cuerpo rodeado por un halo de oscuridad. –Soy tu padre.

–No es cierto… –Todavía no lo aceptaba. Sus recuerdos menguaban entre lo falso y lo real, y no alcanzaba a captar la verdadera realidad. Todo parecía borroso, y confuso, como una película en blanco y negro que se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué significaban esos sentimientos? Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero no esperara que le llegara tan abruptamente.

Que de un segundo al otro, recordara cómo había sido creado.

–Veo que has olvidado por completo lo que eres, lo supe desde que te encontré flotando en la eterna oscuridad cósmica. Es curioso que al final, tu propósito, tu verdadero propósito, haya sido distorsionado hasta tal grado. ¿Sacrificarte por una especie inferior? Estoy decepcionado de ti…

–Gerald me creó. –Replicó Shadow, recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco. –Tú no. No sé quién eres.

–Deja de negar tu verdadero ser, hijo. Gerald usó mi ADN para crearte a ti, una forma de vida suprema, con un poder tan grande que ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Solo tengo que despertarlo. Hacerte recordar lo que realmente eres.

–Ni te atrevas a acercarte. –Le advirtió Shadow, pero su "padre" no lo escuchó.

Se aproximó cada vez más a su creación con malignos propósitos, y cuando estuvo justo enfrente de aquel erizo que llevaba su sangre, le tocó la frente, y entonces, todo estuvo claro.

 _La oscuridad inundó su mente, y los recuerdos parecían pasajeros. Ninguno era real, ninguno era falso. Ninguno importaba en realidad. Solo uno. Un único recuerdo que le daba sentido a todo…_

 _Pudo verlo._

 _Los vio trabajando juntos. Gerald, un conocido científico, con un intelecto impresionante, que superaba a la mayoría de los humanos con creces, que deseaba llegar más alto…_

 _Deseaba alcanzar la gloria._

 _Lo demás no le interesaba. Lo único que le daba una razón para que no acabara con todo a su paso, era su nieta…_

 _Y se la arrebataron._

 _No tenía nada más porqué luchar. El Proyecto Shadow estaba casi listo, pero aún faltaba algo… aquello que lo haría invencible, majestuoso._

 _Divino._

 _Una deidad antigua de otro universo, con un poder abismal con el cual podría conquistar todo a su paso…_

 _Black Doom._

 _Al principio, solo fue un asalto. El ARK se interponía en el camino de la armada de Black Doom, quien, interesado por la tecnología, abordó la nave con su ejército de indescriptibles monstruos. Eliminarlos a todos hubiera sido fácil, si Gerald no lo hubiera persuadido para trabajar con él…_

 _Usaron su esencia misma, sus poderes y habilidades, todo lo que era Black Doom, para crear algo nuevo._

 _Un ser tan trascendental que estaría destinado a convertirse en mucho más. El futuro emperador del universo, el descendiente de Black Doom._

 _Shadow the Hedgehog._

 _Su creación resultó completamente exitosa. Black Doom vio un potencial entre toda la parafernalia humana e inútil. Se vio así mismo, su rostro, su ser, su identidad reflejada en el cuerpo inerte de aquel erizo negro, cuya existencia le daría paso a un nuevo régimen universal, gobernado por ambos, como padre e hijo._

 _Vio al príncipe que gobernaría su imperio._

–No puede ser real… –Murmuró Shadow, negándose a creer la filmación que acababa de presenciar. –Es sólo… una farsa. No es real. Yo no soy…

–¿Un arma? –Completó Black Doom, sin alterarse. –No eres un arma, ni una herramienta, Shadow. Eres mucho más de lo que crees, más que un erizo, más que un Black Arm. Eres… mucho más.

Shadow no dijo nada, y solo mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, conmovido.

–Déjame aliviarte, hijo. Deja que mi esencia despierte en ti, que te haga recordar lo que eres, y adaptarte al propósito con el que fuiste creado. No defiendas la luz, Shadow, defiende la oscuridad. Opta por el mal, como siempre debiste hacerlo… –Decía Black Doom, extendiendo su mano hacia Shadow, quien se sujetó la cabeza con sus manos, con una expresión de dolor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. –Sé lo que siempre debiste ser.

–¿Qué… eres…?

–La manifestación de la oscuridad misma. –Respondió Black Doom, mientras su esencia oscura envolvía a Shadow. –Que hará despertar la maldad que existe en ti. Retorna, Shadow, retorna a lo que eres…

Más y más recuerdos pasaron por su mente, quemándose, desapareciendo su significado para él… Rouge… Sonic… Helen… Chris… sus experiencias… todo lo que había aprendido sobre el mundo, y la perspectiva que debía tener de él…

Todo, ya no era nada para él. No tenía importancia. Lo único que a partir de ese momento concentró todo su interés a cumplir su verdadero propósito…

Los ojos de Shadow se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, iluminándose con un brillo de oscuridad, antes de volver a la normalidad. Su mirada ya no mostraba dolor, ni ningún otro sentimiento. Se puso de pie, observando a su verdadero creador con una expresión tan oscura que podría petrificar a cualquiera.

–¿Ya regresaste? –Le preguntó Black Doom.

–Por supuesto. –Contestó el erizo, decidido. –Comencemos con nuestro trabajo ahora mismo. Tengo un planeta en especial que quiero conquistar con mis propias manos. Quiero que esos patéticos insectos me conozcan por lo que realmente soy… Yo soy… Todo.

–Sí lo eres. Eres todo lo que mi armada significará a partir de ahora. –Profirió el monstruo oscuro, riendo internamente. –Es el momento que mi imperio vuelva a la cima.

–Me encargaré de ese mundo yo mismo. –Sentenció Shadow, volteando hacia una enorme ventana en el techo que mostraba la eternidad cósmica del espacio, que se extendía infinitamente. –Es hora de que todos me conozcan por lo que soy… Soy Shadow, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad.


End file.
